The Wanted From Echo Creek
by TheDarkMysteriousAuthor
Summary: GTA AU. 4 criminals hit the bank and took millions of dollars for the score, but one of them started going rogue, and took out almost half of the Echo Creek Police Department, and part of Los Angeles Police Department. The Infamous Four, or three, escaped to the state of San Andreas, living their new lives with their new names. Events transpire, to the greatest heist ever done.


Almost any city in America could be almost the same. Cities have countless dull office buildings, dirty streets that can go for miles, and low petty criminals lurking below the light. Cities were restless places, for sirens blare every time whenever an emergency was at hand. A criminal on the loose? A dying victim at the street? No one wanted to know where these sirens are going, nor what happened. What everyone wished is at least a day where nothing bad happens.

Only today, it's not going to happen.

Especially in Echo Creek.

The city is just the same, but the crime is almost to a minimum. A crime popping up is as rare as finding a gold nugget in a river, so the police force was lax, like an athlete's leg after weeks of no exercise. The amount of firepower was not impressive, but it was enough to stop a simple robbery or a hostage taking. The amount of officers at the police force were roughly the same number as the number of guns they stored, and they trained every day to condition themselves.

Their training was getting a little lighter than usual. The chief even said it's okay to let them train light.

"There's not much bad things happening here in Echo Creek," the chief said to himself, while looking outside of the window, observing every officer doing drills.

It was a bad call from the chief. Making the officers lax from their job and lack of exercise was a major flaw in the police department. Perhaps they rely on a higher law enforcement like the Los Angeles Police Dept. or they depended on a girl from another dimension, staying with a boy of her age, kicking hostile monster ass whenever they see one.

The officers even knew the name of the girl and her partner.

Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz.

The police force didn't rely on them too much. They had their own job to do, and they would apprehend them in case either of the duo would go crazy.

The force wouldn't worry about these two. They had them on their side, fighting against the forces of evil, magical or not.

But today?

Something was off. Way off.

* * *

Two teens, clad in black jackets, pants, shoes, and black ski masks, entered the bank. One closed the door, while the other fired a stun gun to an officer, who was about to inquire them to remove their masks. Everyone in the bank noticed this, and everyone panicked.

One of the two grabbed a carbine rifle and pointed it towards them.

"Everyone down on the ground now!" yelled a masked teenager. The teen's voice wasn't deep to be convicting, but it sounded like a boy.

A shot to the floor later, and everyone started to obey. One of the tellers were about to press the alarm, but they were threatened by the revolver of the other.

"J, go to the vault. I'll handle this."

"You sure, M?" His partner asked.

"Yeah. I'll call S to get here ASAP."

As J, the masked female, went and start working on the vault, M made a radio call to another female partner, S.

"Where's our ride? The cops will be on us at any moment now!"

 _3 eastern blocks away from the bank..._

"Already going!"

S drove a red reinforced sports car, equipped with self inflating bulletproof tires, and dark tinted windows. She drove it fast enough that any intersection would stop to let her pass without a scratch. She maintained her speed street after street. She would drift every time she would turn. There were few close calls that she almost ran over someone, and she wouldn't want anyone innocent at the mercy of death out of nowhere.

Finally, after making a full stop parallel park in front of the bank, she breathed and radioed M.

"I'm here. How's the take?"

* * *

"You wouldn't believe it, S. Bagfuls," replied M.

He slung the duffel bags over his shoulders while J went ahead to ensure a clear passage, but there was a guard hiding behind a corner, and he grabbed J and unmasked her.

"I saw your face. I'll remember you!"

M said, "Let go and forget about her face, unless you're willing to go to sleep in the most painful way."

J felt adrenaline pumping in her heart. A gun pointed at her head. A moment M makes a mishap, BOOM goes her brains.

It was a long stand off. M was about to take a shot, but the officer got shot in the head by a distant gun. J went down in a blank fear of almost getting shot to death, catching her breath.

"Fuck!," cursed M. "S, you didn't have to do that!" He yelled at S who's distant and aiming a pistol,

S yelled back, "You guys sounded like you had an issue, so I had to! J! You okay?"

After regulating her hitched breath, she stood up, masked herself once more, and answered "Yeah."

The trio went out, then the bank alarm sounded. They rushed to the car, placed bags of cash in the trunk, and drove themselves away, hoping they could've outrun the cops.

Too late. As a squad of cop cars noticed their getaway vehicle, they made a quick u-turn and started a chase against the trio.

As a cop car bumped the back of the vehicle, J cussed in pain. Her eyes rushed to find her gun somewhere in the car floor. While she searched for her gun, M lowered the window of his seat and started firing at the pursuing cops.

"Marco! Get in!"

He noticed a bus that was about to hit him as Star yelled to grab his attention, so he ducked back into the car, dodging the impact that could've been lethal for Marco.

Instead, one of the cop cars hit the bus, knocking out the officers in it.

J found her gun and she started firing too. Her dead-eye managed to pop a head off of a driver, leading the cop car of a dead driver swerve and collide against another cop car.

There was one more car. They're almost out of the city. Beyond this will be Los Angeles Police Dept. turf, and they're expecting they're stronger than Echo Creek's. They were also getting closer to their rendezvous point with a plane. S had to think of something.

As the last cop car reached to the side and started bumping the car, she kept her eyes on the road, and took glances at the side.

She yelled, turned the wheel, and returned the knocks to the car. The last pursuing cop car got out of control, and crashed against a convenience store.

The group cheered that they managed to get their pursuers out of the way. The adrenaline and the dopamine made them feel unstoppable.

M radioed, "T? The plane ready? We're about few minutes in!"

* * *

 _An unoccupied shoreline, Los Angeles_

"Not ready. In fact, I hear a bunch of sirens."

A megaphone shout came from a distant helicopter.

"Sir! Get your sea plane out of the shore!

T got into cover, and radioed, "And you need to hurry..."

* * *

The cops respond faster than Echo Creek's. A minute later after going out of the city, the LAPD was at their tail, and there was a helicopter overhead. The highway was predicted to have a roadblock, so S decided to speed the car up.

"Uh... Star?!" Marco yelled in concern.

She heard it, but she continued anyway. There was the first roadblock ahead of them. She kicked into 6th gear, and floored the accelerator in. Marco knew how bad it could get, so he strapped on his seat belt. J also did the same.

Star rammed the roadblock with full speed, and it almost fully stop them. The car managed to keep running after a huge crash, so Star kept driving to the rendezvous point. Marco and J were regaining a little bit of consciousness after that nasty crash, and went to keep shooting the cops behind them.

As Star took a turn left away and went across the highway, both of them hid back into the car, and let Star drive through the off road to shore. Hills of dirt traversed, bushes crushed, and certain ditches dodged later, they were at the rendezvous point, with T hiding behind cover, and his hands are literally on fire.

"T! We gotta go!" yelled Marco, still wearing the mask.

Everyone had their masks on to keep themselves from getting ID'd, but T? He didn't need one mask. He was a demon, not a mortal, so why is he even wearing a mask?

As J grabbed the duffel bags full of money, Star kept her eye on any incoming cop from the path they took. Marco had his eyes on the shore, and it was clear for now.

"T, whatever you do, don't shoot it down..." pleaded J

T? He was furious as hell. He slung a fireball to the helicopter. The heli went down with an explosive crash at the moment of impact. It was loud enough for the cops to pin the source. In fact, it was a fiery display around the horizon, so roughly the military should be going on its way.

"Dammit, T! Why did you do that?!" Marco yelled at him, only to make his anger even worse.

"It was necessary!"

"And give the cops a huge hint where we are! Yeah, great!" Marco sarcastically answered back, with the last duffel bag on his shoulder.

"You decided to go loud, ass hat!"

"And I did say go minimal with the loud! This is too fucking loud!"

Star intervened by slapping Marco and T at the face. "You two idiots done arguing?! Just so you know, there are a million dollars in here, and a hundred cops are after our asses! Let's just go!" Star's cheeks were full of flaming skulls, and her head was getting redder from all of the irritating anger from the two always arguing about something.

"Yeah, let's go!" Said Marco.

Before Marco could get into the plane, squads of speed boats, cars, and helicopters surrounded them. All rifles pointed to the plane, T, and Marco. J looked outside of the plane, and she felt overwhelmed from the police force in numbers.

"Marco..." whispered T.

He couldn't say anything. It felt like the next thing he'll do, it'll be his last. He could hear Star charging up her wand for a spell, so he signaled to her to stop. Magic can easily ID her at the Echo Creek database the nick of time.

T started to burn up, float, and terraform a hole underneath his feet. He yelled in power that's beyond Marco's expectations.

"Tom?!" J looked at the demon boy, floating, and the ground beneath his feet sinking.

"Go with them. I'll hold them off."

"This isn't a part of the plan-"

"I know!"

Every cop around them prepped to fire. Star held her wand at the ready. J held her rifle and pointed against a random cop to another.

"Just get in and save your folks, Marco!"

It was then, Tom blasted flames underneath the cops' feet.

Marco went in, and started the plane hurriedly.

"Tom!" J yelled, and took cover after a couple shots almost hit her.

"Janna, no time for that! We gotta get out of here!" And Star pulled her down to the floor.

Marco was busy getting the plane into the air, while Tom took every bullet that was coming at him. It was almost there. The plane was lifting off. It was their home free ticket, while Tom disregarded it, and let them go to wherever they can go. Then he noticed something. A flaming object hurling towards them.

 _Oh no..._

Tom cast out his hand, and all the bullets became a bolt of metal towards the lock-on missile.

Marco noticed the missile incoming, and pushed the stick down, letting them gain speed with the help of gravity,

Then the bolt of metal struck the missile, exploding it into shattered pieces.

Marco knew it was Tom, and said over the radio, "Thanks... I hope we get to see you someday."

And Janna radioed in as well. "You dumbass! Why on earth-"

"Janna... calm down." Said Tom. "I'm just taking you guys to an easy way. It's just the mewman guards I'm worried."

Janna then whispered something to the radio, "You asshole... You better be back after this..."

"Don't worry..."

The cops were about to fire...

"I'll be back. I promise." And those were the last words in the plane heard.

There was lots of flames on the horizon... Fire pillars everywhere...

And then, it was gone over the horizon.


End file.
